El Don de la Gracia
by The Little Phoenix
Summary: One Shot / Grace descubre que tiene el don de la videncia. Luego de que Jefferson la dejara abandonada con sus vecinos, Grace decide ir en busca de la reina debido a múltiples visiones, transformándose inmediatamente no sólo en la hija adoptiva de Regina, sino que también en la consejera y aprendiz de ella - Explorando la maternidad de Regina en segundas instancias -


**Disclaimers: Los personajes aquí mencionados son de Once Upon a Time y no me pertenecen**

_**Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "¡Mi personaje favorito del Bosque Encantado!" del foro "Erase una vez, un Bosque Encantado"**_

* * *

**El Don de la Gracia**

—Volveré por ti Grace, esto es sólo momentáneo –le decía Jefferson mientras le abrazaba- Volveré y tendremos una mejor vida de la que te he podido ofrecer.

Eso era exactamente lo que sucedería, pero no de la forma que su padre le estaba diciendo en esos momentos. Grace sabía perfectamente que cuando él cerrara esa puerta jamás lo volvería a ver, sueños y visiones la habían atormentado durante los últimos días, sí, visiones que no comprendía totalmente, su entendimiento se limitaba a su edad de infante, pero lo claro era que su padre iba a ser traicionado por la reina, y encerrado en un mundo lo bastante lejano como para que no pudiera volver a verlo nunca más y que con ello su futuro sería bastante distinto de lo que hubiera sido con Jefferson a su lado.

Sólo había pasado un par de semanas y la cabeza de Grace parecía que explotaría, constantemente tenía la imagen de la reina del Bosque Encantado que la llamaba de distintas maneras, a veces parecía enojada, a veces indiferente, a veces su voz se hacía demasiado maternal y dulce, incluso podía escuchar en ciertas ocasiones que le pedía perdón.

Esta última visión en sus sueños fue la que desencadenó todo, quería reunirse con la reina como le fuera posible, pero ¿Cómo una niña de tan sólo 7 años podría conseguir audiencia con la reina? Corría un gran riesgo, no sólo por su edad, ni por la incertidumbre de cómo lo tomaría la reina, el problema era llegar a su reino en este frío invierno y completamente desvalida. Ahora nada importaba, ella necesitaba saber por qué su mente se empeñaba en mostrarle la imagen de la reina, necesitaba conocer a quien la dejó sin su padre, ni siquiera quería pedirle alguna explicación, porque a pesar de su corta edad, entendía que eso era prácticamente un suicidio.

Salir de la casa de sus vecinos no fue problema, si bien le acogieron de forma amable en su hogar no tenían mayor preocupación por ella, menos de madrugada. Ni siquiera se sacó su pijama, tomó un débil y maltrecho abrigo que tenía y una muñeca de trapo que le había dejado su padre antes de partir y se fue siguiendo sus instintos. Luego de caminar por varias horas mientras la mañana aclaraba sintió que ya no podría cumplir con su misión, sus manos estaban tan frías que le dolían, los pies ya ni los sentía, la piel de su rostro se tornaba azulada y su pulso se tornaba lento. Se quedó a un costado del camino, sentada y abrazándose a sí misma esperando quizás conseguir un poco de calor, o esperar que el destino le diera la razón a sus visiones y sueños, definitivamente ya no podía seguir adelante.

No pasaron muchos minutos para que los cascos de los caballos que llevaban la carroza de Regina se hicieran sonar en el suelo húmedo, pero las fuerzas de Grace estaban tan débiles que ni siquiera pudo levantar la vista, menos pudo levantarse, hacer una seña o llamar la atención de la reina de alguna manera. Sin embargo, el sonido de los cascos se detuvo a algunos metros antes de llegar a ella, haciendo que las esperanzas volvieran a nacer, porque en su mente no había más que la loca idea de que Regina cuidaría de ella de alguna manera, no podía estar tan equivocada.

—¿Por qué nos detenemos? –Preguntó Regina a uno de su escolta sacando la cabeza por la ventanilla.

—Hay una niña en el camino –El soldado señaló hacia adelante sin conseguir que la reina siquiera mirara- Puede que esté muerta.

—¿Y a mí qué me importa? Sigan adelante –ordenó con el ceño fruncido.

Y así lo hicieron, el cochero siguió con el camino hacia el castillo, pero Regina no pudo con la curiosidad y miró quien era la que estaba media moribunda al borde del sendero. Para su sorpresa, cuando la carroza pasó justo por el lado de la pequeña, esta levantó la mirada capturando con ello su mirada. No había duda, era la hija de Jefferson, ella misma la había visto un par de veces con el sombrerero y esos hermosos ojos no los confundiría jamás. El sentimiento de culpa se hizo presente, su pecho se apretó y se odió por sentir aquello.

Ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces, ordenó al cochero detenerse, bajó de la carroza de forma brusca, ni siquiera miró a sus soldados, estaba molesta, se estaba sintiendo débil por lo que acabaría haciendo, caminó rápidamente hacia la pequeña, la tomó entre sus brazos y volvió igual de rápido, acaparando las miradas incrédulas de su escolta, mirada que fue devuelta con furia por meterse en lo que no les incumbía.

—¡Tú! –Señaló a uno de sus soldados- Adelántate. Cuando llegue al castillo quiero mi habitación con la chimenea prendida, un baño caliente y una buena comida –Se metió a la carroza junto a Grace y volvió a ordenar al cochero que siguiera con su camino.

La pequeña no hacía más que abrazarse fuerte de Regina, el instinto de sobrevivencia le hacía aferrarse y aprovechar todo el calor que pudiera obtener en ese abrazo, no había ninguna intención de simular un cariño hacia ella, no había intención de engañar a la reina, simplemente Grace quería vivir, pero este simple hecho hacía que el corazón de Regina se moviera y con ello debilitara por la niña.

—Tienes suerte de que te haya encontrado –dijo Regina ablandando su rostro pero sin dejar de mirar hacia adelante.

—No es cierto –dijo con dificultad la pequeña- porque creo que fui yo la que te encontré.

* * *

Los colores volvieron al rostro de Grace, mientras estaba en la bañera poco a poco comenzó a recobrar su ánimo, tanto que se permitió jugar con el jabón y las sales de baño de Regina mientras esta buscaba ropa en los baúles viejos de las ropas de Blancanieves que pudiera ocupar.

—Bien señorita –dijo Regina mientras dejaba la ropa en una silla- ahora me explicarás bien qué significa eso de que me has encontrado.

—Es simple, vengo a alegrarte la vida –decía mientras sumergía la esponja y jugaba con las burbujas que salían a la superficie- creo que seré feliz aquí contigo, a pesar de que fuiste tú quien alejó a papá.

—Entonces, me culpas de la desaparición de tu padre sin embargo vienes a hacerme la vida alegre –le quitaba la esponja y comenzaba a limpiarle las orejas- Creo que estas confundida, y creo que es porque eres muy niña, luego crecerás, me encariñaré contigo, y por supuesto me traicionarás en venganza de lo que hice. Claro que es simple, para ti, porque yo no veo por qué razón tendría que dejarte vivir aquí conmigo.

—Habla demasiado y no le entiendo. Yo sólo veo que seré feliz aquí con usted su majestad

—¿Ver qué? Ahora la confundida soy yo –le decía mientras la tomaba sacándola de la bañera y la ponía encima de la silla para secarla- ¿Cómo sabes que seremos felices? –se reía al final de la ingenuidad de la pequeña.

—Lo estoy viendo hace muchas semanas, mi padre me deja y es traicionado por la reina y me adopta, aprendo de ella, crezco a su lado y luego, luego de eso no puedo ver más –Grace abre los ojos emocionada- Pero seremos muy felices, eso lo puedo asegurar.

—Entonces, ¿Eres una especie de vidente? –Regina levantaba una ceja y ponía sus manos en la cadera.

—No sé qué es una vidente su majestad –Grace bajaba el rostro avergonzada por su ignorancia.

—Una vidente es alguien que puede ver lo que pasará en el futuro Grace –le decía mientras buscaba con su mirada la de la pequeña.

—Entonces sí soy una vidente –dijo nuevamente animándose pero rápidamente volviendo a entristecerse y esconder su rostro- ¿Eso es malo?

—No lo creo pequeña –Regina le tomó el mentón e hizo que levantara su mirada- pero prefiero que no se lo digas a nadie, ese don que tienes será un secreto de las dos. Y lo otro, si vas a quedarte conmigo jamás te permitiré avergonzarte, siempre mantén tu mirada altiva Grace, nunca escondas tu rostro.

—¿Puedo quedarme aquí entonces? –Grace le sonrió mientras ladeaba la cabeza esperando la respuesta de la reina.

—Me preocupa eso que no puedes ver, ¿Sabes que esta historia es repetida para mí? Yo ya adopté a una hermosa niña, incluso le salvé la vida igual que a ti, le confié mi más preciado secreto y luego me traicionó.

—¿Dónde está ella? –le preguntó mientras Regina la recostaba en su propia cama y la arropaba recostándose junto a ella.

—Es buscada por traición a la reina. Viva o muerta –le acomodó un mechón de cabello y escuchó un bostezo de la pequeña, esperando luego de eso que se asustara y quisiera irse corriendo del castillo.

—Yo nunca podría… -los ojos se le cerraban solos- yo nunca podría traicionar a una madre.

Esa simple palabra, y esa promesa hicieron que el rostro de Regina se relajara por completo y esbozara una ligera sonrisa. Ese simple gesto terminó por convencerla.

—Puedes quedarte Grace, pero no te prometo ser la mejor madre, yo no sé amar muy bien.

Se recostó mejor al lado de ella y cerró los ojos esperando despertar de un sueño, uno de esos tiernos y crueles. Ya estaba acostumbrada a ellos, sueños que le prometían poder ser feliz de alguna manera, sueños que le permitieran lidiar con el peso de la tristeza y la ira que cargaba en su corazón.

* * *

Los años pasaron y con ello la pre adolescencia de Grace, tanto su cuerpo como su don fueron creciendo, y ese don de la videncia lo hacía de forma muy conveniente para Regina, la cual no dudaba en consultarla siempre que podía para cualquier emprendimiento que quisiera llevar a cabo. Al fin de cuentas, Grace no solo era su hija adoptiva sino que su consejera directa, Regina no tomaba ninguna decisión sin saber qué visiones tenía la pequeña rubia, a pesar de que Grace sólo le comentaba lo que le parecía con respecto a sus visiones, nunca le dejaba saber todo, porque a Regina en cierto modo le daba miedo saber exactamente qué ocurriría, y la pregunta que siempre evitaba a toda costa era si algún día iba a poder ser plenamente feliz, una respuesta negativa le aterraba.

Grace tampoco se quedaba atrás con sus exigencias, a cambio de su consejo le pidió ser entrenada en la magia, negra o blanca a ella le daba igual, ella quería entender el poder que manejaba la reina, entendiéndolo y conociéndolo podría comprender mejor qué tipo de poder hacía que su madre adoptiva no pudiera conseguir su felicidad. Grace, a pesar de su corta edad, entendía que el corazón de Regina estaba corrupto, por lo tanto, jamás podría comprender de forma simple el hecho de que la dejara sin padre, y tampoco tendría la oportunidad de volverlo a ver. Con el paso de los años, entendía que lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto, seguiría los instintos que le provocaban cada una de sus visiones. Había un destino, uno que se debía cumplir, y Grace era parte importante de ello.

—¿Qué es lo que haces Regina? –Entraba Grace muy animada saludando a Regina que estaba concentrada en una nueva poción.

—Tratando que esta poción de desamor tenga mejor aspecto y huela bien –le dijo sin mirarla, aún concentrada en el cuenta gotas, trabajando milimétricamente.

—¿Se la darás a Blancanieves y al príncipe Encantador ese? – le preguntó mientras se sentaba enfrente de ella y miraba atenta y curiosa.

—No lo sé, probablemente –le decía mientras mezclaba el líquido en un pequeño frasco frente a sus ojos.

—Déjame olerlo –le tendía la mano para que se lo diera- al menos tiene un buen aspecto.

—Ten cuidado Grace, no seas impaciente –se lo daba y esperaba a que fuera la pequeña la que le diera la primera impresión.

—¡Eeeeeewwwk! –el rostro de Grace se deformaba y alejaba de la poción- Esto huele a axila de troll, definitivamente si alguien bebe esto su aliento haría que cualquier amor verdadero saliera corriendo para no volver jamás.

El rostro de Regina se volvió estoico, pero de estar molesta pasó a tentarse de la risa por la ocurrencia de Grace.

—Bien, tú ganas, al menos lo intenté –le quitaba el frasco y se cercioraba de que realmente estaba horrible, comprendiendo al instante a qué se refería Grace con el olor de las axilas de los trolls, tirándola de inmediato a la basura.

—Creo que una poción de desamor no es lo correcto, déjame probar.

Grace saltó del asiento y comenzó a buscar uno a uno de los ingredientes que Regina tenía en su estantería, bajo la mirada orgullosa de su madre adoptiva, quien ahora tomaba asiento para observar con atención lo que la pequeña quería mostrarle. Ni siquiera reparó en los ingredientes que Grace ocupaba, la dejó experimentar sin decir ninguna palabra, le enternecía que la niña pusiera en práctica sus lecciones sobre pociones de esa forma tan interesada así que la dejaría terminar sin corregirla ni darle ningún consejo.

—Creo que esto está mejor –Grace terminaba la poción mezclando el líquido por última vez y entregándoselo a Regina.

—Huele a frutos, realmente dan ganas de beberlo –volvía a olerlo y recién comenzó a mirar los ingredientes que había usado- pero déjame entenderlo bien Grace, creo que has hecho una poción de amor –olía la poción otra vez- de amor de verano.

—¡Exacto! Porque en realidad no hay razón de hacer una horripilante y pestilente poción de desamor si puedes darle una poción de amor a Blancanieves y a otro tipo que no sea Encantador. Así de todas maneras los separas.

—Grace, eres simplemente genial –sonreía complacida y enternecida- aunque no es mi estilo, pero cumpliría su propósito.

—¿La usarás? –preguntó emocionada.

—No pequeña, no la usaré. Porque quiero guardarla de recuerdo –cerraba bien el pequeño frasco y ponía la poción en un lugar privilegiado dentro de las demás pociones- porque esta es la primera vez que mi niña termina una poción sin dejar ningún desastre –le sonreía a Grace complacida- Para Blancanieves tengo otros planes.

—¿Vas a ir a visitar a la tía Maléfica?

—Ni siquiera sé por qué aún me sorprendo que lo sepas, es obvio el por qué lo sabes. En fin, sí iré a visitarla, en algún momento. ¿Te parece una buena idea?

—Claro, de seguro tiene alguna poción interesante para ti. Además me gusta cuando vamos a visitarla ¿Me llevas?

—No creo que esta vez sea conveniente Grace, creo que iré sola.

—Por favor llévame ¿sí? –Grace le rogaba- quiero jugar con Diablo, él siempre me deja montarlo.

—Creo que aquí hay una señorita que está pidiendo su regalo de cumpleaños –Regina la rodeaba y abrazaba por detrás- ¿Qué te parece si tienes tu propio caballo? No es un unicornio pero te será mucho más práctico.

—¿Me enseñarás a cabalgar? –Grace abría los ojos bien grandes incrédula y se volteaba para mirarla a los ojos

—Te enseñaré a cabalgar Grace, y tendrás tu propia bestia, le pondrás el nombre que quieras y podrás montarlo cuando quieras.

La sonrisa de la pequeña no podía ser más sincera, se le colgó del cuello y le repartió besos por sus mejillas agradecida.

—¡Eres la mejor! …. ¿Puedo ir contigo donde tía Maléfica? –le sonrió mientras parpadeaba rápidamente- ¿Sí?

—Contigo no se puede Grace –Regina negaba con la cabeza- ¡Está bien! Iremos donde Maléfica a ver a Diablo –levantó sus brazos en señal de rendición- A veces creo que te estoy mal criando –le deba la vuelta le pegaba una tierna palmada en el trasero- ahora vete, te dejé lecciones de magia en un libro que está en la mesa de tu habitación.

—Voy por un vaso de leche y me pongo a estudiar –se fue brincando y riendo entretenida- ¡Te amo!

Regina se le quedó mirando hasta que salió por la puerta, sonriendo embobada con la situación. Es que esta niña le quitaba el sabor amargo, le quitaba un peso enorme a diario, le hacía sonreír, le hacía amar, y por sobre todo, le hacía salir del sendero de su propósito de venganza, lo que la volvía a la realidad, quizás amarla tanto no era adecuado, la hacía débil, y eso podía corroborarlo tan solo recordando sus palabras.

—Soy la mejor –Dijo susurrándose a sí misma mientras tocaba su mejilla donde Grace le había besado- … y me ama.

* * *

A Grace la magia no se le daba tan bien como la alquimia, con el paso del tiempo podía hacer pociones igual de efectivas que las de Regina, o incluso mejor que las de ella, pero la magia era un constante estudio. El otro problema con la magia era que no quería llamar la atención de Rumpelstiltskin, tampoco quería interferir con el propio aprendizaje de su madre, y aunque él nunca se metía con ella sabía que ella era un gran problema para los propósitos del Oscuro, era lo único que podía ver cuando andaba cerca, lo que quería decir que probablemente este hombre tenía grandes planes que la implicaban directamente.

Habían un montón de visitas de las cuales Grace pasaba por lo alto, se limitaba generalmente a mirar de lejos, incluso en sus cabalgatas matutinas pudo estar segura que alguna vez pudo divisar a Blancanieves, y a pesar de que le atraía enormemente poder hablar con ella nunca se le pasó por la mente si quiera acercársele. Su vida familiar, además de Regina, se limitaba a su abuelo adoptivo Henry y a Maléfica, a la cual le gustaba llamarla tía y que por lo demás le daba grandes consejos en sus pociones.

Un día cualquiera, luego de haberle mostrado sus nuevos avances a su abuelo, Grace volvía con Regina para una prueba práctica de magia elemental encontrándose con la escena de un apuesto joven con pinta de cazador siendo escoltado por un par de guardias hacia afuera. Inmediatamente un cúmulo de imágenes se le vinieron a la cabeza dejándola un tanto confundida y mareada.

—¿Y ese bombón será capaz de arrebatarle el corazón a Blancanieves? –decía mirando hacia atrás echándole una buena ojeada al joven.

—¿Qué formas son esas de expresarse Grace? –Regina le levantaba una ceja.

—¿Qué? Ya tengo 14 años es normal que quiera fijarme en chicos –Grace corría a la cama de Regina y se lanzaba quedando con los brazos estirados mirando hacia el techo- Pero contéstame lo que te he preguntado ¿Piensas matar a Blancanieves?

—No en realidad Grace, quiero su corazón, y no sé para qué te explico si sabes lo que ocurrirá. Vamos, suéltalo, dime lo que piensas.

—Creo que el guapo que acaba de salir no es tan fiel como dice ser, y creo… no espera, estoy segura que te engañará –seguía mirando al techo, un poco concentrada en lo que las visiones le decían en ese momento.

—Creo que esta vez te equivocas Grace –Regina comenzaba a reírse y rodeaba la cama mirando atenta a la joven- él sabe perfectamente que si me traiciona y rompe nuestro trato lo mataré.

—Oh no, no lo mates –ahora se levantaba y miraba a Regina- si no te trae el corazón de Blancanieves… quítale el de él a cambio, creo que te será de gran… provecho –El rostro de Grace se puso rojo y de pronto comenzó a sentirse avergonzada de las visiones que tenía- Ok, creo que no quiero saber más de lo que harás más adelante con él. Disfruta a tu mascota –se levantaba de la cama y comenzaba a sacudir su cuerpo como si eso ayudara a sacar esas visiones.

—Bien señorita, usted tiene una prueba en estos momentos así que dejaremos de hablar del bombón que se acaba de ir.

—Pensé que nunca lo dirías –comenzó a mirar sus manos y a mover sus dedos preparándose- Estoy lista, aunque no prometo nada, la magia elemental no es mi fuerte.

—Basta de excusas Grace –Regina tomaba una de sus almohadas- Pon atención, ten en cuenta que estamos en mi habitación así que como hagas un incendio me dejas sin donde poder dormir.

—Lo sé. Lo sé –le decía rodando los ojos- aún puedes dormir en mi habitación si quemo todo.

—Claro que dormiré en tu habitación si eso pasa, pero a ti te mando a dormir con Argo al establo como castigo.

—¿De verdad me mandarías a dormir con la yegua?

—Sabes que no –cambiaba su rostro relajándose para hacerle entender que no podría hacerlo nunca pero rápidamente recordó lo que estaban haciendo- ¡Grace! No te distraigas, en lo que estamos. Quiero que quemes todas las plumas de esta almohada, pero la funda debe quedar intacta –le mostraba la almohada- cuando abra la funda, quiero ver solamente cenizas ¿Entendido?

—¿Siempre tienes que hacerlo tan complicado? –Regina no contestó y se le quedó mirando seria- Comprendido, aquí voy –Grace azotaba su mano contra el aire y dejaba ver una pequeña llama en su mano.

Regina se quedó con la almohada tomada firmemente pero luego le entró el pánico y cerró los ojos fuertemente para luego arrepentirse desconfiando de la joven y su éxito en lo que le pedía.

—¡Espera! –Regina la detuvo justo a tiempo.

—¿Y ahora qué? Iba a hacerlo.

—Sí pero creo que si te equivocas seré la reina chamuscada. La lanzaré al aire y luego lanzas el fuego. Creo que así es más seguro.

Con eso y con la cara de disgusto de Grace por no confiar en ella Regina lanzaba la almohada en el aire y con ello la pequeña bola de fuego era enviada. Pero claro, como buena novata no le resultó a la primera y lo que logró Grace fue que desintegró la funda dejando caer por los aire un centenar de plumas por los aires.

—No mamá, tranquila, creo que algo hice mal –Grace tomaba ella misma otra almohada lanzándola en el aire volviendo a repetir el ejercicio pero obteniendo el mismo resultado.

Ahora las plumas se multiplicaban en el aire, y la cara de Regina era de "qué hice para merecer esto" mientras Grace lo intentaba una y otra vez dejando el tremendo desastre en su habitación.

—Eres un caso perdido Grace –le decía sin conseguir la atención de la joven. A estas alturas Regina ya no tenía en que apoyar su cabeza para dormir porque había acabado con casi todas las almohadas- No sé en qué momento me dejé convencer de enseñarte –Grace se subía a la cama y miraba al aire tratando de encontrar la respuesta a lo que estaba haciendo mal.

—¿No tienes más almohadas? –Soplaba una pluma que le caía en la nariz- ¡Hey! Ahí tienes una escondida, dámela.

—¡No! Esta es la única que me queda para poder dormir –Regina se tiraba en la cama escondiéndola entre su vientre para que no se la quitara.

—¡Vamos no seas egoísta! Dame esa almohada –Grace se disponía a luchar en serio por esa última almohada.

—Te dije que no, ¡es mía!

Regina comenzaba a reírse, porque probablemente sabía que Grace recurriría al recurso más sucio. Las cosquillas. De una lección de magia todo se tornó en un juego. La misma Regina se levantó y le propinó varios almohadazos a la joven mientras esta trataba de acceder a las partes más cosquillosas de ella. Las plumas volvieron a elevarse en el cielo debido a la lucha y los saltos en la cama terminaron por romperla cayendo en el suelo.

Podrían haber jugado toda la tarde, pero la interrupción de Rumpelstiltskin y su sonrisa maquiavélica hizo que las dos se quedaran paradas en seco terminando su juego abruptamente. Por primera vez Regina notaba cierta molestia en el rostro de Grace, y quedó aún más sorprendida cuando se bajó violentamente de la cama para enfrentar cara a cara a la inesperada visita.

—¿Sabías que hay algo que se llama intimidad familiar no? -Grace invadía por completo el espacio personal de Rumpelstiltskin.

La única respuesta que encontró Grace fue una enferma risita y una seña con el dedo invitándola a retirarse. Así lo hizo Grace, pero no menos molesta de lo que ya estaba. Regina por su parte abría los ojos muy grandes, porque no sabía si asustarse o sentirse orgullosa por la valentía de la joven al hacerle frente al Oscuro sin miedo. Pero lo más preocupante para ella era la molestia de Grace, algo pasó que justo ahora le molestaba de sobre manera, y cuando se trataba de Rumpel y de visiones algo no muy bueno se esperaba.

* * *

Grace se mantuvo en su habitación varios días después del incidente de la interrupción de su juego de almohadas con Regina, y no es que la reina haya insistido en entablar alguna conversación con respecto a lo sucedido pero pasando los días Regina perdía la paciencia y optó por forzar la cerradura de la habitación de Grace entrando sin permiso alguno. Para su sorpresa, Grace estaba muy concentrada preparando una poción.

—¿Vas a encerrarte para siempre aquí? –Regina entraba con las manos en las caderas esperando alguna explicación- vamos no es para tanto, podemos volver a jugar cuando quieras, no seas niña.

—Como tú digas Regina –le decía mientras movía y mezclaba algunos líquidos.

—Llevas tres días sin ir a cenar conmigo al salón. Te extraño –Regina puso atención a los ingredientes que Grace estaba usando- ¿Estás preparando una poción del olvido? Vaya, sí que has progresado. Lo que no entiendo es para qué la haces ¿quieres olvidar algo?

—Si tuviera que olvidar algo sería las visiones que tuve cuando el señor "don" Oscuro nos interrumpió –cerraba el frasco con la poción ya terminada.

—Lo que estoy entendiendo es que entonces no estás molesta porque nos haya interrumpido sino porque viste algo que no te gustó. Sí es algo con respecto a mi felicidad no quiero saberlo Grace –Regina se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a jugar con el anillo de su dedo nerviosamente.

—¿Por qué siempre tiene que tratarse de ti? –Grace caminó unos pasos acercándose a la reina- Se trata de mí.

—Rumpel dice que eres lo mejor que podía haber llegado a mi vida, que me haces feliz –guardó silencio, pensó bien antes de decir lo que tenía que decir- eres un buen elemento.

—Un buen elemento para los planes de Rumpel, muy conveniente para él. Sí claro, ahora entiendo por qué jamás pude ver nada con respecto a él, siempre todo era muy confuso. Ahora que lo sé todo, creo que es hora de que nos despidamos Regina.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? No me vas a dejar sola, no me vas a abandonar… yo… -El rostro de Regina se endureció por completo- ¿Esto también lo sabias? ¿Desde el principio lo tenías así planeado? Aprenderías todo de mí y luego te irías para vengarte ¿verdad? ¿Eso es lo que harás?

—No creo que pueda volver… ni siquiera para vengarme si eso es lo que piensas –Grace bajaba la mirada.

Los ojos de Regina se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas. No volver a ver a Grace ni siquiera por venganza por lo que ella le había hecho a su padre era demasiado duro de soportar. Este abandono le hacía doler de una manera parecida a cuando había perdido a Daniel, le estaba haciendo daño, le calaba en lo más hondo.

Destrozada y todo, se dio cuenta el por qué su madre siempre le repitió que el amor era debilidad y ante un acto totalmente compulsivo tomó una pequeña daga que estaba en la mesa y se la lanzó a Grace. Lo que Regina no esperaba era que la joven ni siquiera hiciera el intento de esquivarla, eso que había hecho era una de las lecciones de telequinesis más ensayadas por Grace, sabía a la perfección como desviar proyectiles solo con la mente. Pero en esta ocasión no fue así, la daga le dio de lleno en el pecho, causando con ello la desesperación de Regina y la culpa que ello conllevaba. Antes de siquiera poder disculparse, Regina corrió hacia el cuerpo tirado de su hija que yacía en el suelo, aún con la poción firmemente tomada en una de sus manos, cuidándola de que no se rompiera ni perdiera nada.

—Grace… Grace no me dejes, contéstame –Regina la tomaba entre sus brazos mientras las lágrimas inundaban sus mejillas- ¿Por qué no te defendiste? Yo no quería…

—No querías matarme, pero de todas formas lo ibas a hacer tarde o temprano mamá –le sonreía dificultosamente mientras un hilo de sangre caía por la comisura de los labios- Parte del plan de Rumpel era que debías tener el corazón de quien más amaras… yo debía morir.

—Yo nunca podría haber hecho eso… hija… por favor Grace, déjame al menos intentar salvarte –Le acomodaba el cabello detrás de su oreja y comenzaba a mecerla en su regazo.

—¿Cómo quieres salvarme si ni siquiera quieres ser salvada tú? –Grace le daba otra sonrisa de empatía- Es por eso mismo que debo irme ahora, por varias razones. Pero la más importante es que yo me interpongo en tu destino, las cosas deben fluir como ya estaban escritas. Yo nunca debí haber aparecido en tu vida, mi presencia se interpone con tu verdadera felicidad.

—Pero yo soy feliz aquí contigo Grace. Y además ¿Qué hay de ti? Tienes razón, perdóname, siempre supuse que esto era todo lo que necesitabas.

—Y así es mamá. A mí me basta con saber que me amaste tanto que yo era la última pieza del rompecabezas de Rumpel. Créeme, serás plenamente feliz, pero mientras yo esté a tu lado y viva en tu recuerdo eso jamás sucederá. Tendrás tu salvación mamá, un día, en otro lugar, llegará alguien y te devolverá la felicidad que se te fue arrebatada. Pero para eso deberás olvidarme –Grace le dio la poción con dificultad- La poción no era para mí, es para ti.

—Yo no quiero olvidarte Grace, por favor, pídeme cualquier cosa menos eso. Eres la única hija a la que he podido criar siendo yo misma, eres la única que no me ha juzgado… eres…

—Eres, fuiste y serás madre… cada vez la mejor madre –la sonrisa se hizo más amplia pero ahora Grace también dejaba caer sus lágrimas- A donde me vaya, jamás dejaré de ser tu hija… mamá… te amo, y si me amas, entonces bebe la poción y déjame ir en paz.

—Yo también te amo Grace, descansa…

Regina se bebió hasta la última gota de la poción, y con ello Grace iba cerrando poco a poco los ojos dando su ultimo hálito de vida, desplomándose en los brazos de una confundida y estoica Regina, que ahora la soltaba dejándola en el suelo para luego caminar en círculos preguntándose qué hacía ahí, quién era la joven y por qué tenía un frasco en la mano.

Luego de estudiar bastante el líquido comprendió que había bebido una poción del olvido, pero eso no le impidió que llamara a los guardias para que se encargaran del cuerpo de la desconocida muchacha que estaba en el suelo.

—Hagan desaparecer ese cuerpo. Tírenlo por el acantilado o hagan lo que quieran con ella –ordenó Regina.

Pero apenas terminó de dar la orden a los soldados su pecho se contrajo y palideció con la imagen en su cabeza de la joven siendo abandonada, a pesar de que ya se encontraba muerta.

—No, esperen –Regina comenzó a masajearse su pecho con la mano y parpadeó rápidamente evitando que unas misteriosas lágrimas salieran por sus ojos- denle una sepultura digna en el jardín.

—¿Quiere que le pongamos algún nombre en la lápida? -preguntó uno de los soldados que ahora cargaba el cuerpo sin vida.

—¡No maldita sea, ni siquiera sé quién es! ¡Hagan lo que les ordeno ahora! –Regina perdía la paciencia rápidamente sin explicación alguna.

Apenas los soldados salieron del lugar Regina aventó el frasco contra la muralla y se lanzó a la cama que había sido de Grace. Poco a poco, comenzó a sentir el perfume que la cama aún guardaba, perfume que desconocía, pero que la hacía sentirse en tranquilidad, aflojaba ese nudo que tenía en la garganta. No quiso moverse de ahí, el sueño se fue apoderando de ella y con ello las lágrimas fueron calmándose, mañana sería otro día, y de seguro ya no quedaría rastro del dolor que tenía. Si no sabes por qué duele, es mejor dejarlo pasar, ni siquiera se molestaría en averiguar quién era la muchacha, porque si había bebido esa opción, era por algo importante. Esta vez no lo echaría a perder por un capricho o por curiosidad, hay un destino que debe cumplirse, por alguna razón extraña se repetía una y otra vez mientras caía por completo en el sueño profundo.

**FIN**

* * *

**Sé que tengo pendiente dos fics, créanme, no los tengo olvidados, es sólo que el frío me inhabilita de una forma que no lo imaginan. Si escribí este fic es porque era un compromiso desde hace dos meses y además era una historia que rondaba en mi cabeza desde hace tiempo, y en serio, no demoré un par de días ni un par de semanas… me llevó más de un mes terminarlo, sí, todo por culpa del frío. Ténganme paciencia, voy lento, pero voy.**

**¿Opiniones? Se los agradezco… sin sus reviews, de seguro no publicaría nunca.**

**Un beso y un abrazo!**


End file.
